Wishing on a Starry, Starry Night
by lilrubydevil
Summary: Seto never expected to believe that wishes can come true, but that was before running into Katsuya and realizing that sometimes wishing on a starry, starry night might come through after all. [SJ]


Oh, how I _wish _I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, but I don't.

* * *

One wish is all it takes.

_Then, Seto remembered the wonderful feeling he had. He remembered how comfortable he was and how he wished to remain like that forever. He also recalled the familiar longing after they pulled apart. Seto felt a desire to do it again soon. Not just for one time, no, for all of eternity._

_

* * *

_

**Wishing on a Starry, Starry Night**

August 5, 2005

* * *

It was a cold, chilly evening. The moon was shining brightly in the velvet black sky; the stars were blinking back at the people below. The usually deserted park was filled with many tourists coming from all over the world to participate in the carnival being held that evening. It had been a legend that every time this time of year rolled around, the people that come can make but a single wish at midnight, and that wish would be granted within the following year in ways that they would have never thought possible.

Seto Kaiba never believed in this; he thought it was nothing but rubbish that was used to get more people to come to his quiet small town. He only agreed to come because Mokuba had been looking forward to hanging out with his friends. Seto was merely dropping off and leaving as soon as possible. He had no intention of sticking around.

Seto gave Mokuba a quick hug and watched him run off to meet a friend of his. Seto shook his head and started to walk around, hoping to find a shorter way to his destination—his car so he could leave and return back to the safety sane world in his mansion.

A few minutes later, he found himself getting lost. The crowd was even harder to fight than he had thought and hoped and he found it impossible to find where he had parked his car. Seto groaned in annoyance, wondering how far away from his automobile he could possibly be. It couldn't be all that far off, could it?

It was nearing eleven thirty and Seto found himself still wandering around, getting lost and confused at every corner. Everywhere he went, he seemed be getting further and further away from where he wanted to be. Seto frowned. He hated feeling stupid and confused, and at that moment, it was hard not to.

As Seto finally found his way around and was ready to pull out his car keys, he felt his heart skip a beat and his entire body freeze. His eyes had stopped on a young, blonde man, the same age as Seto was.

The man was wearing a heavy coat, much like Seto, and had black mittens on. His hat was green and red, reminding Seto of Christmas colors, and it was threatening to fall off every time he moved. He was brushing his messy hair back from his eyes, but failing to do so as the hair kept falling back into place, as if he didn't do anything to it at all. Seto noticed that he was walking towards the carnival alone, without being surrounded by his many friends.

When the man raised his eyes—the brown, honey colored eyes that Seto caught himself wishing to see—both their gazes locked and for a second, they didn't break it. Seto had seemed to forget about the car right next to him as Katsuya Jounouchi started to run towards him, nearly getting run over by a passing car.

"Hey," Katsuya greeted him, his hat tilting to the left. "You're leaving?"

Katsuya buried his hands in his pockets and Seto stared at him simply for a while without saying anything. Yes, he wanted to leave because he figured it was completely pointless and rubbish, but on the other hand, he suddenly felt compelled to stay, just because Katsuya was here.

His mouth opened to say, "Yes," but instead, the words that came out of his mouth were, "I was planning to." Without meaning to, he sounded kind of cool, snobbish even, and he immediately regretted it. He wished that he could be as warm and as friendly as Katsuya was without having a wall built up, but it was hard. He had spent years and years building up to be the person he was. He was proud of it, but for some reason, he was ashamed of his behavior and cold interior when it came to talking to Katsuya.

Katsuya smiled. "You were planning to? What changed the great Seto Kaiba's mind?"

Seto shrugged. "Don't know. I still don't know whether to stay or go. I don't know why I would want to stay but..." his voice trailed off and he felt himself not knowing how to explain his reasoning behind it all.

"You should stay then!" Katsuya said cheerfully, grabbing a hold of his arm. "You can hang out with me and—" Katsuya's voice dropped and as if noticing that he was holding Seto's arm, he quickly let go. "Never mind. You're probably made plans already. After all, you're Seto Kaiba. You're a busy man... with lots of things to do and people to see."

"No!" Seto told him automatically. Then he lowered his voice to normal sound level and said more calmly, "I mean, _no_, I didn't have plans. I just don't see what I can do here by myself. Everyone there seemed to have company with them."

Katsuya's eyes brightened immediately and before Seto could protest or say another word, he hooked onto Seto's free arm and started pulling him forward, towards the bright attractive lights and the happy festivities. "You can come with me!" he chatted happily as they entered the carnival. "I needed some company anyway. It's awfully boring to come to these things alone anyway."

Seto allowed Katsuya to pull him into the carnival once more and listened to Katsuya's voice chatter on, not being able to stop himself from feeling some of Katsuya's enthusiasm. It was catching: his talking, his smile, and the happy expression on his face. Seto noticed that even as they entered the carnival, Katsuya still had his arm hooked and entwined with his own. Seto wondered why he hadn't let go. In this town, if you were walking around with another person like that, people would assume you were a couple.

And, for another strange reason that he couldn't explain, Seto didn't mind.

Katsuya had pulled him into a more secluded area, a place hidden away from everyone else and could only be seen if you walked towards it. Katsuya sat on the bench near the tree and motioned Seto to do the same.

They listened to the music and didn't say a single word. Seto was content with that; sometimes, there was no need for words to be said. Silence could be just as good and as satisfying.

It was a while before anyone said anything. Katsuya started to shiver as the wind picked up speed and the tree next to them started swaying more and more violently. Seto, although feeling just as cold, took off his scarf and wrapped it around Katsuya's neck and pulled him closer, warming him for a brief moment.

At first, Katsuya was shocked but he quickly moved even closer and put his own arms around the brunette, relaxing and leaning towards him. Seto found this a bit of shock, but enjoyed the feeling and touch all the same.

They remained like that, even after the wind had died down, but Seto didn't pull his arms back and neither did Katsuya. It wasn't until a couple walking looked at them with an "_Aww_, _look at that sweet couple_," that they released each other and moved away from the other, blushing subtly and feeling awkward.

Katsuya was the first to speak. Obviously embarrassed, Seto noticed that Katsuya started playing the scarf that was given to him just moments ago and refused to look at Seto right in the eye and was instead more interested in their surrounding all of the sudden.

"So what will you be wishing for?"

Seto blinked. He had forgotten all about the carnival and the so called _wish_. His thoughts were more on the experience and the embrace they had shared just before. Seto was wondering what that meant. Surely, it didn't mean anything? On Katsuya's part at least. He still wasn't sure whether or not that meant anything on his...

"I probably won't," Seto answered back, looking at the blonde from the corner of his blue eye. "What about you? What will you be wishing for?"

There was a pause before Katsuya knew what to answer. Seto wondered what could possibly be going through his mind right now. Also, he knew that the wish was normally supposed to be a huge personal thing. Seto couldn't help but doubt that Katsuya was even going to tell him. They weren't all that close, not close at all. Katsuya had no reason to be entrusting him something as _important _as this.

Katsuya stood up, choosing not to answer him. "Come on," he said, beckoning the young CEO to stand. "It's almost time. We better gather around the wishing fountain."

With so many people gathered around, Seto wondered how they would even get the chance to be close enough to even _see _the fountain but as it turned out, he was wrong. The fountain turned out to be a lake nearby, just decorated with some Japanese markings on the railings and the bridge.

He and Katsuya hurried around and found a spot next to a couple of kids, who was jumping around in such a hyper state, obviously from being so excited. Seto found himself smiling. He always had soft spot for kids, having raised Mokuba on his own for so long.

As the clock tower heard all over Domino City struck twelve times, signaling the stroke of midnight, everyone bowed their heads. Seto glanced briefly at Katsuya, who was doing the same, with his eyes closed and his hands folded, as if praying.

Seto closed his eyes. He wondered what to wish for. For more success? No, he already had enough of that. For Mokuba's well behavior in school? Wait, what was he thinking about anyways? Mokuba's _always _well behaved. (Right?)

Then, Seto remembered the wonderful feeling he had back with Katsuya on the bench. He remembered how comfortable he was and how he wished to remain like that forever. He also recalled the familiar longing after they pulled apart. Seto felt a desire to do it again soon. Not just for one time, no, for all of eternity.

He was tempted to wish for Katsuya to love him the way Seto thought—no, _knew—_he loved him, but then he remembered...

The smile. He remembered how it would be when a smile appeared on his beautiful face. During school. Hanging with his friends. Messing around at the arcade. He wished for him to smile more often and be happy. He wanted Katsuya to be with someone who could make him smile _always_ and forever, the way Katsuya smiled at him when they were at his car. Even if it wasn't the person he wanted it to be.

Seto, himself.

All he hoped that Katsuya could find the happiness he deserved. And if that person wasn't him then, it just wasn't meant to be.

_I wish— _

He stopped for just brief moment and then finished with...

_--that Katsuya may find true happiness in his life, no matter who it is with, even if that person isn't me._

Seto felt the wind stop for a second. He couldn't feel the cold air breezing; he couldn't feel the wind making his hair fly up and down; he couldn't feel as cold anymore.

As if by magic, the wind had stopped as soon as he finished making his wish. Seto opened his eyes and watched around as everyone else seemed to notice the change in the weather too. Seto turned his head to see Katsuya smiling up at him and Seto smiled back.

As everyone turned to leave, the two of them remained there for a little bit longer, even after everyone left. They started to walk around the lake, not talking, only walking beside each other, enjoying the scenery and the place. Seto never had much time to relax the way he was doing right now with someone so pure, as pure and sweet as only an angel can possibly be. Seto stole a look at Katsuya, who was awing at the snowflake that had fallen that was followed by more. He watched and listened with delight as Katsuya giggled.

Katsuya ran up ahead of him and started to spin around, trying to catch and feel as many snowflakes as possible. Seto laughed as he watched the sight in front of him. Although it was getting late and he knew he should probably leave soon, something told him that he shouldn't stop Katsuya from doing what he was doing.

At last, when Katsuya finally stopped, they walked back to the parking lot, still not saying much of a word. When they had reached Seto's car however, Seto wondered what he should say to Katsuya. He knew he should say, "Good night" but was that all he should say? Should he say more? Should he do something?

"This is your car right?" Katsuya asked, already knowing the answer. Seto nodded and Katsuya took off the scarf delicately, placing it back around Seto's neck, moving close enough towards him that it was almost hard to stop Seto from kissing him. "Thanks," Katsuya whispered and kissed him on the cheek softly.

As Katsuya turned around to leave, Seto, who was still recovering from the shock of the kiss, yelled, "Katsuya!"

Katsuya turned around and Seto felt his heard skip a beat again. Seto looked him straight in the eye and asked, "Can you tell me what you wished for?"

Katsuya smiled wistfully and Seto felt his heart skipping more than just a beat. Katsuya walked back to Seto until they were at arm's length again. For a minute or so, Katsuya stared up at Seto, their eyes locked in another gaze.

Finally, Katsuya opened his mouth and said simply:

"That's easy. I wished for you."

Seto cupped Katsuya's face with his hands and smiled at him, not saying a word. Then he tilted his head and met Katsuya halfway and felt their lips touch.

When they pulled apart, all Seto could say was...

"I wished that you would say that."

* * *

-**OWARI**-

OMG, I am so SAPPY! I wrote so many like four stories in two days (it might not seem much, but for me it's _a lot _because I normally stop after one every WEEK) and by far, this is the one I'm most proud of.

I first wanted to write something angst instead of something as fluffy and happy as this, but maybe it's fate that I was meant to write a happy ending. And I know it's weird that I used _Katsuya _instead of _Jou _but again, I thought this would sound better and sound more effective towards the mood I was going for.

Anyways, _please _review. I desperately live off them and it encourages me to keep writing. And I really hope this story was a success because I am _really _proud of this story for some strange reason. I actually felt like this is the best one I have ever written, so it's more important that you leave a comment on this one. I would like to hear what you think, as always, as usual.

-lilrubydevil-


End file.
